Things of The Past And The Future
by TidesAtMidnight
Summary: When Chase and Riley get sent to the future, a result from a monster attack, they find their future selves... and their daughter! What will ensue of this encounter? *EVENTUAL CHILEY* *minor Telby*
1. To The Future

**A/N: Hi people! Here's my shot at a Chiley fic!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

* * *

Shelby groaned at the familiar whine of her Dino com.

"C'mon, today's our day off!" Chase complained, removing his feet from the Cafe table the group was at.

"Rangers, there's a monster attack in the square." Kendall said, ignoring their protests. "Hurry."

Tyler sighed. "Well, there goes our day off."

"Eh, I was getting a bit restless." Riley shrugged. "I'm getting used to the monster attacks."

Chase rolled his eyes.

"Okay, c'mon guys." Tyler said, jogging into an alleyway.

They morphed, and ran to the square.

"Ah, there you are rangers!" The monster exclaimed. "Vivix, attack!" The Vivix rushed to them, swarming around them.

They battled the Vivix, taking time to make sarcastic remarks to infuriate the monster.

"Say goodbye, green and black!" The monster aimed at blaster at the two mentioned rangers.

"Chase! Riley!" Shelby yelled.

"Huh?" Chase asked, looking in time for the blast to hit him and Riley.

* * *

 _(Kelsey's POV)_

Today was not in my favor.

First, I woke up at six and couldn't get back to sleep. Then, I had lost my favorite ribbon, and spent hours looking for it.

Now, two boys my age had landed in a heap on my bedroom floor.

She screeched, jumping onto her bed.

"Urgh..." The boy in green moaned. "Chase, get offa me..."

"Mm..." The boy in black hummed. "Nah, you're too comfortable, mate."

"Get off!" Green repeated, a little louder.

"Geez, mate!" Black replied, rolling off, and standing up.

He brushed off his jeans, and looked up at me. He stopped, his eyes wide and his jaw dropping to the floor.

Green stood up, grumbling, and turned the opposite of his friend. He muttered to himself, looking around my room.

Chase tapped his shoulder rapidly. "Uh, mate..."

"What, Chase?!" Green asked angrily, whipping around.

"Uh, there's a girl here."

"What?" He frowned, and looked at me. "Oh."

"Dad!" I yelled. "Pa!"

Green frowned. "Pa?"

My dad's busted through the door. "Kelsey, what-" My dad stopped as soon as he saw Green and Chase.

"Oh, no." Pa muttered.

"Riley, you're seeing what I'm seeing, right?" Chase asked, staring at Dad and Pa.

"Ourselves?" Riley asked.

"Uh-uh." Chase nodded.

"Hey, I remember this!" Pa said, turning to dad.

Dad grinned. "Me, too! Boy, was that awkward!"

"You told me that story!" I smiled. "You had gotten blasted to the future by one of Sledge's goons back in your ranger days!"

"I'm still confused." Chase said, raising his hand.

Dad chuckled. "Well, mate, to put this simply, we're your future selves, and this is our daughter." He gestured to me.

"Blunt as always, Hotshot." Pa muttered.

Chase and Riley gaped at my dads, blinking slowly.

"You're telling us that-" Riley gestured between him and Chase, unable to complete the sentence.

Dad grinned, and practically skipped to Chase, putting his arm around his shoulders. "Yep!"

"I thought-" Chase frowned in confusion. "Well, how did we-" He coughed. "I mean, you- have a daughter?"

"Alisha was her surrogate mother." Pa replied.

"Alisha?" Riley asked , tilting his head.

"Oh!" Dad said in realization. "We haven't met Alisha yet!"

"Shame." Pa shook his head. "Don't we meet her a few days later?"

"Yeah, I think so." Dad pursed his lips, pondering.

"Okay, will you stop spoiling the future for us?" Riley asked as Chase removed my dad's arm with a apologetic look.

Dad chuckled.

"Well!" I exclaimed loudly. "I have an appointment with the skate park, so... Bye!" I grabbed my headphones, ipod, and my dad's old skateboard, and headed out the door.

This was all too weird.

* * *

 _(Future-Chase's POV)_

"Well, she definitely sounds like Chase." Past-Riley said.

I laughed. "Yeah, she does."

"The resemblance is too freaky." Past-me said, eyes wide.

"She doesn't have the accent, thankfully." Riley said, putting the back of his hand on his forehead.

'Hey!" I frowned. "I thought you liked my accent!"

Riley chuckled. "I do." He kissed my cheek. "But I'm also glad she doesn't have your old habits."

"Thank god for that!" I sighed.

Past-me frowned. "Old habits?" he tilted his head.

Past-Riley rolled his eyes, and whispered in past-me's ear. His eyes widened.

"Oh." He muttered.

"Well, we need to get you two back." Riley said.

"I remember Alex coming up with something." I said, frowning. I snapped my fingers, and ran into Alex's room. I found the large gun-type thing that I remembered, and brought it out.

"Ah!" Past-Riley jumped back.

I swung it in a wide arc, nearly hitting myself in the process

"Oi!" He exclaimed. "Watch where you're throwing that thing!"

I smirked. "This will get you back your time. Ready?" I aimed it at them.

Past-Riley gulped, but nodded. The two teens squeezed their eyes shut as I pulled the trigger. A flash of light, and they were gone.

* * *

 _(Chase's POV)_

Me and Riley landed in the Dinolair with a loud thump.

"Argh!" I groaned. "My ribs! Ri, mate get off!"

"Serves you right!" Riley scoffed.

"Chase!" Shelby jumped, helping me up. "Riley!" What happened?!"

I looked over to Riley to see Tyler helping him up. His eyes told me all I needed to know.

"We were sent to the future." I replied.

"What happened?" Koda grunted.

"Interesting things." Riley interjected before I could slip anything.

Kendall frowned. She didn't like that answer.

"Okay." Shelby said. "Are you guys sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"We're sure." I replied quickly.

Shelby frowned. She had the I'll-get-more-from-you-later look in her eyes, and I knew I was in trouble.

"Chase, your shift starts in five minutes." Kendall said. "Get flippin'." I ran to get to the café, knowing that Kendall would actually _kill_ me if I didn't get to my shift on time.

As I flipped burgers, I couldn't help but think about where me and Riley had gone.

Was it an Alternate universe or the real future?

Ugh. This was giving me a headache.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry, the Chiley will come soon. :) If you know of my other fic, Power Rangers: The Prophet Ranger, you'll know of Alisha. This takes place a few weeks before that. Stay tuned for more!**


	2. Chase Has A What?

**A/N: Hi people! Here's the next chapter! This takes place a few days before The Prophet Ranger.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

 _Guest1: You're not alone! :)_

* * *

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"We need to talk about it."

"No, we don't."

"You sure?"

"Yes!" Riley slashed at the tennis balls as he was training.

Chase sat with his feet propped up on Kendall's desk. He frowned.

"You're sure you're sure?" Chase smirked.

"Yes, Chase, I'm sure I'm sure, I'm sure, I'm sure, I'm sure!" Riley huffed, his face reddening.

"Geez, mate, take it easy." Chase replied. He stood up, and grabbed his skateboard. "I'm going skating. Later." He exited the Dinolair. He needed some time to think.

He headed to the skate park. He got a tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach every time he looked at Riley, and he wasn't sure what it was. Maybe he'd ask Shelby.

Was it possible he... No! He was perfectly straight! Or not?

Urgh! This just gave him more of headache. _Focus on skating, Chase._

* * *

Shelby was pacing in front of the computer when Chase walked in.

"Hey, Shelbs, can I ask you something?" Chase asked. Shelby was startled out of her deep thought.

"Uh..." Shelby stammered. "Sure?"

"Thanks." He sat down at Kendall's desk and propped his feet up.

"So, what up?" Shelby asked, leaning against the center monitor.

"Well, there's this person..." He trailed off. Shelby frowned, intrigued. "I get a weird tingly feeling in my stomach every time I look at them."

Shelby grinned. "That, Mr. Randall, is a crush!"

Chase smirked. "Do you get it when you look at a special person?"

Shelby smiled, then got a dreamy look in her eyes. "Yeah..."

"In red, perhaps?" Chase's smirk grew wider.

"Yeah..." Shelby sighed.

"Thank you for the confirmation, Shelbs." Chase grinned, and swung his feet down. "Later!" He grabbed his skateboard and headed back to the park.

He had a... crush on Riley?

Chase frowned to himself. This made no sense.

Argh! Why was he getting all these headaches?

* * *

 **A/N: A Chase centered chapter for y'all! I'll try to get the Chiley soon, but be patient! Stay tuned! :)**


	3. Uncanny Relations and Relizations

**A/N: Hi people! Here's the next chapter! This takes place at the same time the last chapter does.**

 **(P.S: This was inspired by Riley and Keeper's talk from "The Tooth Hurts".)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

* * *

Riley glared as Chase as he stomped out of the Dinolair. _Why was he so infuriating?_

"What is troubling you, Riley?" Keeper asked, stepping out of a cave.

"Nothing." Riley sighed, turning off the tennis ball machine and plopped down at the makeshift table by Keeper's cave.

"Might it be a certain man in black?" Keeper asked.

Riley groaned. _Damn his alien senses._ "Maybe?"

Keeper's eyes had a smile when he replied. "Do not ignore your feelings, Riley. Follow your heart, and you will go in the right direction."

Riley turned around, and Keeper was gone.

Riley sighed, and went to go change.

Maybe a walk would clear his head.

* * *

Riley heard the familiar click-clack of a skateboard as he strolled down the street.

"What's got you down, mate?" The man asked.

Riley was slightly startled when the man spoke. His accent (albeit Australian) sounded too much like Chase.

His head whipped up.

It was not Chase.

It was a man, about Kendall's age, in a green t-shirt and a gray hoodie. He had long, curly hair.

Yep. Definitely not Chase.

Riley shrugged, looking back down to the concrete.

"Hm..." He hummed. "Name's Xander. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Riley." Riley replied, not taking his eyes off the concrete.

"So..." Xander said. "What's got you down, mate."

Riley groaned inwardly. "I bet you and Chase would get along just fine." He muttered.

"Chase?" The man repeated.

"Chase Randall." Riley replied. "He's my... uh... coworker."

"Ok." Xander said. "So, again, ranger problems or personal?"

Riley's head whipped up to meet Xander's easy grin. "What?" He squeaked.

Xander grinned wider. "Chase is my cousin. Told me he was a ranger a couple months ago. He also mentions a guy named Riley..." Xander smiled. "So, fellow green, what's got you down?"

"Fellow?" Riley echoed.

"Mystic force green." Xander grinned.

"Well..." Riley did _not_ want to have this talk with his crush's cousin. "I think I might have a crush on Chase, but he's just so..."

Xander grinned. "Infuriating?"

"Yes!" Riley replied.

"I was a lot like Chase at his age." Xander's grin turned pensive. "Flirted with anything in a skirt, and my pink absolutely hated me."

"Oh." Riley said. "And now?"

Xander grinned. "She's my wife."

Riley's eyes widened. "Oh."

"Well, mate, what I'm trying to say," Xander's face turned surprisingly serious. "Is talk to him. You never know if you don't try, right?" Xander's easy grin returned. "Besides, you might be surprised at what you might find."

Riley smiled. "Thanks, Xander."

"No, problem, mate." Xander kicked his skateboard up. "Greens gotta stick together, eh?"

Riley grinned, turned around, and ran full speed back to the Museum.

Xander shook his head, still grinning, and pulled out a phone-like thing.

He flipped it open, and it revealed his old morpher, still used for magic purposes.

He murmured something Latin, and green sparkles swirled around him.

Then he was gone, carried away with the wind.

* * *

 **A/N: For those who say "Xander and Chase aren't related!", well hush. This my story, and I do what I do.**

 **Besides, they're practically the same person!**

 **Stay tuned!**


	4. Confessions

**A/N: Finally! The Chiley arrives! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers, or "Na Na Na" by My Chemical Romance.**

* * *

Riley ran full-speed back to the Dinolair.

He didn't need to, but he was.

His tennis shoes slapped against the hard concrete.

Why, again, was he running?

Maybe it was the irrational sense of urgency that flooded his veins, powering his actions.

His subconscious told him he had to tell Chase now. NOW.

he finally made it to the large dinosaur head they called the entrance to the Dinolair, and slid down the slide.

As he made his way down, his urgency was replaced with fear.

What if Chase didn't feel the same way? What if he wasn't there?

He landed at the bottom to Chase working on his skateboard, singing and dancing to a song.

"NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA!" He yelled. "BUGS, GIMME BUGS, I DON'T NEED IT, BUT I'LL SELL WHAT'CHA GOT!"

Riley couldn't help himself; he burst out laughing.

That made Chase whip around, ripping his headphones off. "Riley! Shit, mate, I thought you were a monster!"

"Why would I be a monster?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chase shrugged.

"You know you were singing that song wrong?" Riley asked.

"I was?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, it's 'drugs' not 'bugs'." Riley chuckled.

Chase's cheeks had a pink tint to them. "Oh."

 _CHASE WAS BLUSHING?!_

"So, mate, you look kinda outta breath. What's up?" Chase asked, turning back to his skateboard.

"Uh..." Riley blinked. "I saw your cousin..."

Chase's head tilted. "Xander? What's he ding here?"

Riley shrugged. "Not sure. I thought he was you, actually."

Chase chuckled darkly. "A lot of people say that."

"He uh..." Riley began. "Helped me... uh... figure something out..."

"Oh really?" Chase asked, his hands stopping. "And what is that?"

 _Damnit! Why was this so hard?!_

"I uh... IlikeyouChase." Riley blurted incoherently.

Chase turned around, an eyebrow raised. "'Scuse me?"

Riley took a deep breath. "I... like... you... Chase."

Chase blinked, and they stood in deafening silence for a few moments.

Then, a grin slowly spread across Chase's face, and Chase quickly walked towards him, and kissed him.

On the lips.

He felt as if his heart stopped, and his brain couldn't register the feeling of Chase's lips.

He slowly, and tentatively opened his mouth, and Chase smiled through the kiss.

He slowly pulled away.

"Well.." Riley began. "I guess you return the favor?"

Chase laughed. "Good guess, Baby Raptor."

Chase and Riley were leaning back in when they heard Shelby's squeak.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. Riley turned around in Chase's arms. "Chase! Riley! Hi!" Shelby said nervously.

Her hair was a mess, and lips were swollen.

Tyler followed her, equally disheveled with lipstick on his lips.

Chase laughed. "What were _you_ two up to?" He asked, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

Shelby glared at him. "Well, looks like you and Kermit were doing the same thing!" She shot back.

Riley's face was as pink as Shelby's suit. Chase just laughed, and squeezed Riley closer, shrugging.

"Maybe we were, maybe we weren't."

"Chase!" Riley complained, slapping his arm and slowly turning the shade of Tyler's shirt.

Chase just grinned and snuggled his head deeper into the crook of Riley's neck.

"Aw!" Shelby cooed. "You two are so adorable!"

"Could say the same to you and Mr. Red over there." Riley muttered.

Chase smirked, closing his eyes.

Well, Kendall thought that this would be a _perfect_ time to walk into the Dinolair.

When she saw the intimate position Chase and Riley were in, she quickly turned on her heel and walked back out.

She knew the horrors of teenage hormones, and good god, she did not want to see _that_.

* * *

 **And there's the end! Thank y'all for reviewing, and reading! Tell me if you like/disliked this story, or if I should add more. Don't forget to check out my other stories, and my Power Ranger RP!**

 **See y'all later!**

 **-TideNightwalker**


End file.
